


hopes and fears

by ciuucalata



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, M/M, but instead of shiro it's lance who keith sees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciuucalata/pseuds/ciuucalata
Summary: The suit has the ability to create a virtual mindscape reflecting it’s wearers greatest hopes and fears.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaorusan241](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorusan241/gifts).



> pls watch [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKT0_DESbJo&t=12s) amazing amv i can't even remember how many times i've watched it and teared up a little  
> also not the best summary ik but i suck at them so ╮(─▽─)╭

_The suit has the ability to create a virtual mindscape reflecting it’s wearers_

_greatest hopes and fears._

* * *

Keith’s vision is blurry when he opens his eyes. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he lost consciousness, but it mustn’t have been that long since he is still alone in this new room. There are no traces of other opponents.

Groaning, he tries to get up to his feet but it’s hard, every bruise and cut screaming at every breath he takes. Especially the one on his shoulder. He presses a hand over it, like it could stop the pain but it only makes him whimper. God, he can’t wait to get some answers and just be done with this. And maybe sleep for like ten hours straight.

“Keith?”

His head shoots up so fast that his vision is blurry again for a few seconds but he ignores it in favor of turning to look at Lance. He is wearing his armor, making Keith think that he must have been out for longer than he initially thought if the others were here too.

Lance frowns at Keith, looking at him from head to toe and for some reason it makes Keith feel uncomfortable in his suit, then he turns to look around the room. “Where am I?” he asks, his frown deepening. “What is this place?”

Keith is still surprised to see Lance here, so it takes him some time to understand what he was asked. Lance turns to look at him, crossing his arms over his chest still frowning and waiting for an answer. Keith swallows ready to answer but he doesn’t get the chance.

Suddenly, Lance’s arms fall at his side and he makes his way to Keith’s side. Keith takes one back when the other boy is near, surprised by the quick change in Lance’s attitude, but it doesn’t change much the distance between them. They are still too close.

Lance doesn’t look at him, instead his wide eyes are searching all of Keith’s face and then they fall on his shoulder. It reminds Keith that he was actually hurt, but he tries to ignore it.

“Are you hurt?” The words are almost whispered, but what surprises Keith the most is the worry laced through them. Lance raises a hand but doesn’t touch him, just lets it hover over Keith’s like he isn’t sure if he can touch him.

Keith takes another step back, pressing harder against the wound like he could shield it. He hides the wince when Lance’s eyes are on him. “What are you doing here?”

He doesn’t mean for his words to sound so mean, but Keith is exhausted and he still has to find the answers to the questions that has been haunting him for weeks now. He doesn’t have time to deal with Lance.

Lance’s worried expression is replaced by a scowl and he scoffs when he looks away from Keith, putting his hands on his waist. “Wow, this is how you acted at the Garrison when everyone was worried about you back then, too? No wonder you were always alone.”

Keith bite his tongue and tries to ignore Lance. He doesn’t have time for this.

“Go back to the others, Lance!” he glowers and turns his back to the blue paladin, making his way to the center of the room. He waits for the soldiers to appear again and wonders how many he’ll have to fight this time.

“I’m no leaving without you,” Lance tells him stubbornly. Keith hears him walking towards him and suddenly there is a hand on his shoulder –his good shoulder- that spins him around, forcing him to face Lance. The worry is back in his eyes. “C’mon, buddy! Let’s go back to the castle. Everyone is worried about you…” He closes his mouth and opens it again, looking unsure about his next words. “ _I_ am worried about you.”

Keith feels like somebody punched him again because he is suddenly breathless. The beating of his heart picks up speed until he hears them hammering in his ears. He really hopes that he isn’t blushing.

“Lance,” he begins but the other boy seems like he doesn’t want to let Keith utter a single word.

“No, listen to me, Keith. You don’t have to go alone through this, okay? You have us and we’re here for you.” His hand squeezes slowly Keith’s shoulder but he doesn’t let go. He looks resolute, like he’ll fight Keith if he doesn’t agree with him. “I know you won’t believe me when I say this but we care about you. You wouldn’t stand by and just watch if any one of us would do the same thing as you, so why should we?”

“This is different,” Keith defends himself but it only makes Lance glare at him.

“How so? Because you are a better fighter or pilot or paladin? Or because Shiro wants his boyfriend to lead Voltron?” the last part is mumbled but they are too close for Keith to not understand what Lance said.

Keith is so shocked by Lance’s words that all he can do is watch him. “What?!” he shrieks, not knowing if he wants to laugh or punch Lance for thinking about that. “I am not Shiro’s boyfriend. Oh my god, Lance!”

Lance narrows his eyes at him and finally lets go of Keith’s shoulder to cross his arms over his chest, shifting his weight on a leg.

“Don’t lie to me! Do you think I’m blind or stupid?”

Keith grits his teeth and glares at Lance because _yes, you are both, you big moron._

“I can see the way you look at him and the secret smiles you guys share and-…”

“I can’t believe I have to listen to this,” Keith sighs.

“…-just how in love you are with him?”

“He’s like a brother to me!” Keith snaps finally, glaring at Lance because he can’t take this anymore. This is absolutely ridiculous. “ _I love you_ , you idiot!” Keith closes his mouth with so hard that his teeth hurt and this time he is sure he is blushing. He feels his face and ears burning and he wants somebody to knock him unconscious again.

“Wait, what?” Lance squeals wide eyed.

Keith looks at him equally shocked, he didn’t mean to let it slip out like this. Or ever. He has been fine until now with not telling Lance how he feels.

Lance’s cheeks become redder as the seconds pass by and the blush spreads down on his neck. He opens his mouth a few times, but nothing comes out. For the first time Keith succeeds in making Lance speechless, but it doesn’t feel as satisfying as he thought it was going to be.

“Ah! Um.. we-uh…” Lance stammers, trying to get out an answer. Keith wonders where the hell are the Marmora soldiers when you need them? He’d give anything to have something to fight right now and ignore the situation he got himself in.

And then his wish becomes reality. But instead of Marmora soldiers appearing, Galra soldiers are behind Lance.

Where did they even come from? Isn’t this supposed to be a super secret base of the rebellion?

“Get the Blue Paladin!” one of them shouts and it makes Lance turn to look at them. Two soldiers jump on Lance, locking his hands behind him.

The boy struggles and tries to break free, but he is only one and there is only so much fighting he can do with two big soldiers on him. Keith jumps in front of them, his knife held out in front of him, ready to fight all of them himself if he had to.

The panic of seeing Lance being taken away by Galra makes him forget how weak he actually is because of all the fighting he has done until now. It makes him forget every bruise and cut and aching muscle. And maybe that’s why when a Galra appears in front of him out of nowhere and kicks him in the ribs, he is surprised by how much it hurts. It steals his breath as his vision goes white and for a few seconds he can’t hear anything but the blood rushing through him.

“Let me go, you jerk! Keith? Keith, are you okay?”

Lance’s voice brings his mind back. He quickly looks for his knife that he lost when the Galra kicked him. He finds it pretty close, a few steps from where is. He can still hear Lance struggling somewhere behind him so he ignores the aches in his body as he runs to his knife and then turn to help Lance.

One of the Galras put a hand on Lance’s mouth but it doesn’t stop the boy from talking, even if all the words he says come out muffled. Keith meets his eyes and Lance looks relieved for a few moments to see Keith running. But Keith can’t feel the same thing when he sees a light appearing behind Lance, towards which the Galra are running.

“I swear to God, if this is another ‘You are not meant to go through that door’ bullshit-” he mumbles, picking up speed but not enough. Lance is already being swallowed by the light and Keith doesn’t hesitate to jump after him.

When he opens his eyes after the light disappears he finds himself alone back on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading it and i'm sorry if there are any mistakes but english is not my first language so feel free to point them out fi you find any
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr [@ciuucalata](http://ciuucalata.tumblr.com/)


End file.
